Jaune Arc the Musical Bastard
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: Uh, if you're reading this, the party's over there, at the other version of this story, since this story is basically dead. I'm not gonna delete this since I know there's gonna be some people who are going to be curious and they might want to see what hell the other version crawled out of. Bad yeah, keep in mind, it's just absolute garbage, even I know that.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back, this time something a little different. Today I give you, Jaune Arc the Musical Bastard. This is gonna contain music, obviously. This will probably be a one-shot unless people like it. This is before everything in beacon went down the drain. So yeah, hope you enjoy. Now then, Onwards to Jaune Arc, The musical bastard. Also I own none of this, as always.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune was on his way back to the dorm after combat class. Pretty normal thing to do on a friday. The real question now is what to do?

 _"Well I could play the guitar I just bought, I mean it has been a while since I've played but I still remeber a little bit."_ Jaune thought as he was walking.

Aw what the hell, why not?

After another ten minutes, he got to the dorms and walked to his team's room.He stood at the front of his room and turned the doorknob. He opened the door and saw his team's room devoid of people.

He sighed in relief. _" I don't really want to have anyone know I play guitar, It's a little sketchy that a "huntsman in-training" knows how to play guitar."_

He goes to the foot of his bed and looks underneath it to see his guitar case still there.

He pulls his guitar case out from under the bed and opens it. Inside is a red and black acoustic guitar.

He strums a few chords to see if the guitar is in tune, and luckily it is. Now he begins to play a song

 _Behind Blue Eyes, Limpbizkit_

 _No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man._

 _Behind blue eyes._

 _And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies._

 _But my dreams~ they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be._

 _I have hours, only lonely.My love is vengeance that's never free._

 _No one knows what it's look to feel these feelings, like I do, And I blame you!_

 _No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through._

 _But my dreams~ they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be.I have hours, only lonely._

 _My love is vengeance, that's never free._

 _No one knows what it's like to be mistreated, to be defeated_

 _Behind blue eyes._

With that, Jaune finished playing the song, put his guitar in his case, and put his case under his bed.

Little did he know that a little red reaper was listening to his song.

She stood there amazed at Jaune's guitar skills. The first time she heard him play, she thought he was kidding. But this actually shows how good he really is.

 _" I got to tell the others, they'll probably want to know."_ With that she sped off to tell the others, while Jaune just lays in his bed trying to take a nap.

 _"Today was a good day."_ He thought to himself as he went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N : So yeah your thoughts? Also tell me if I screwed up spelling which I probably did. Anyways, I will see you guys and gals later.**


	2. Chapter 2: A simple man

**A/N: I know I said I would only one-shot it but dear god were you guys supportive of all the music one-shots I make so I thought _"Why not put it all into one nice little package?"_ And so, here we are. Yup, we're doing this even though I said maybe about it. Why? Because i'm bored. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a day since Jaune had played his guitar in secret, and he's feeling pretty good. His confidence is through the roof and even if he were to run into to Cardin he'd just tell him to piss off.

Why you may ask? Because it's a way to deal with problems, and Jaune has a lot of them. From tests, to girls, to bullies, Jaune has them all.

To play music is therapeutic, hell, even listening is therapeutic.

But, it has also been a day since the little reaper known as Ruby Rose saw Jaune playing, and she didn't tell anyone yet.

In reality she was a little scared. What drove Jaune to guitar, I mean, some people play because of pain, others for fun, but why did Jaune do it?

So here we are, watching the young Rose try to figure out how to ask Jaune without being awkward.

 _" Oh man, what am I going to say?! 'Hey Jaune, why do you play guitar?' I mean it's blunt but what will he say?"_ As the young Rose is thinking, the Musical Bastard himself walk down the hall to get to his dorm. He sees the Ruby acting all fidgety and walks over to ask what's wrong.

"Hey Ruby, what's up? You seem a little tense."

Without looking at him Ruby answers. "Oh, i'm just trying to figure out how to ask Jaune what drove him to guitar."

With that said they both freeze up. Both of them sitting in an awkward silence.

Jaune is the first to speak. "How did you find out about my guitar?" he says awkwardly

"Well, I was walking to my dorm when all of a sudden I heard music. I tried to figure out where it was coming from and heard it coming from your room." Says Ruby with an equal amount of awkwardness in her voice.

"Well, did you tell anyone?" Jaune says in what almost sounds like a pleading tone.

"No, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. In exchange for my secrecy I want a favor." She says with a smirk that could rival the devils' smirk.

"Which is?" Jaune asks in a cautionary tone?

"I want you to play me a song." Ruby says with a smile on her face.

"What?" Jaune says with a face of shock and fear.

"I want you, Jaune Arc, to play me, Ruby Rose, a song on guitar." Ruby says with a small smile.

She's always wanted a guy to play music for her ever since she was little. In the stories Yang used to read her, there were musicians that play music for people that brought joy to the community.

Yang had even got a guy to play music for her, she said it was awesome, but didn't say why. Ever since, Ruby wanted to find out.

And now she can actually find out, how exciting for Ruby.

But Jaune however is freaking out on the inside. _" Oh god, Ruby wants me to play her a song! What if i'm not good enoungh?!_ _What if she tells everyone anyway?! Wait a minute, what am I saying? Ruby's my friend, she wouldn't rat me out. If she does_ _the worst thing that will happen is people will question me."_ He managed to pull himself together, somehow.

"Alright, follow me."Jaune says in a quiet voice.

She follows him into his room. Jaune looks under his bed so he can pull out his guitar. It's painted red and black with the Arc insignia on the headstock.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Is that the same guitar you played for Weiss when you tried to ask her to the dance?" this cause Jaune to get a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jaune says awkwardly

"Well, uh, why paint it red and black? That's kinda my thing." Ruby says with a very small smirk

"Because you're not the only one who likes red and black. But you do make it work well." Jaune says defensively, not realizing what he said could be misinterpreted.

"Uh, thanks. Anyways, what are you gonna play?" Ruby says with a very small tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Something Dad used to sing to me as a baby." Says Jaune with a sad smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Simple man- Lynyrd Skynyrd_

 _Mama told me, when I was young, Come sit beside me, my only son._

 _And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this it will help you some sunny day._

 _Take your time… Don't live too fast. Troubles will come, and they will pass._

 _Go find a woman, and you'll find love. And don't forget son that there is someone up above._

 _And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand._

 _Be a simple kind of man. Won't you do this for me son, if you can._

 _Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

 _All that you need is in your soul._

 _And you can do this if you try._

 _All that I want for you my son_

 _Is to be satisfied._

 _And be a simple kind of man_

 _Be something you love and understand_

 _Be a simple kind of man. Won't you do this for me son If you can?_

 _Boy, don't you worry...you'll find yourself,_

 _Follow you heart and nothing else._

 _And you can do this if you try. All I want for you my son Is to be satisfied._

 _And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand._

 _Be a simple kind of man, Won't you do this for me son If you can?_

 _Song end_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jaune strums the last chords he starts crying and Ruby starts to comfort him.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Ruby asks with pleading eyes.

"It's just that my dad can't play this song anymore." Jaune says still having tears streaming down his face

Ruby seems a little confused. "Why not?"

"You can't play guitar six feet underground." Says Jaune looking Ruby directly in the eye.

The very second Jaune uttered those last words Ruby gave him a hug. She too knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

After a few minutes pass by Jaune says, "Thanks for listening Ruby. To all of it."

"Thats what friends are for Jaune." She says with a smile

Jaune gives her a genuine smile, one he hasn't been able to give in a long time.

"Well we best be going to meet up with our teams, after all they must miss their fearless leader, and you I guess." Jaune says with a light smirk

"But wait, Jaune, why do you play guitar?" Ruby says with a quirked brow.

"To entertain, therapy, y'know normal stuff." Jaune says with a casual tone.

"Therapy?" Ruby says slightly confused

"Not really something I want to bring up right now, you understand right?" Jaune says.

"After the discussion we just had, yeah I get it." Ruby says with a sad smile.

"So, you won't tell anyone about this?" Jaune says almost pleading

"My lips are sealed, but if they ask about it I wont lie." Ruby says in a cheerful tone

With a sigh Jaune says, "Alright, good enough I guess."

With that they go to find their teams, and Ozpin steps around the corner like a creepy old man.

"It seems their is a new musical bastard, interesting." He says while taking a sip from his beverage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed my shitty writing. Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't do it again but I keep going back to looking at the musical bastard and thinking about all the songs that could work for this fic. And in all honesty I ran out of ideas for one-shot unless you want a one punch Jaune, which I can deliver. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Cya**


	3. Chapter 3: Paint it Blake

**Hey guys, so today was pretty shit. I was given a detention because of something I didn't do, but you probably don't care. I'm gonna try and make this a big thing on my profile and make this story the best thing i've ever written. I've also got plenty songs to go with this. Anyways, I've kept you here for too long. Onwards, To the Musical bastard**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a week since Jaune had played a song for Ruby, and he feels better about himself.

Ruby had stuck to her word and has yet to tell anyone. But people are getting nosey.

Why? Well when you're hanging out with one of the cutest and youngest team leaders in Beacon, people start to question why.

We see the musical bastard himself hanging out in the library, reading a book? Shocker.

He's reading a book on how to improve on changing from chord to chord on guitar. Right now, he's hiding in one of the corners of the library.

"Jaune, I get that you want to impress Weiss, but guitar is not the way to do it." Says a mysterious figure.

Jaune starts freaking out. "Uh, who's there?" Says Jaune in a slightly scared voice.

"It's Blake, I get you don't really talk to me and this is probably the first one on one conversation we've had, but you should at least know my voice." She says with a smirk thats almost cat-like

sigh* "Blake, don't scare me like that, I get that quiet and cat-like is your thing but just warn me next time, okay?" Says Jaune with a slight smirk

"Whatever, anyways what are you doing in the library? It's not like you ever study." Blake says making a good point

"Ouch, I just came here to better myself in guitar, is that so wrong?" He says 'Better myself' very loosely.

"Well, I could help with that if you want." Says Blake with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Ok, what are you really after?" Says Jaune, now standing with his arms crossed.

"Yang's been messing with Ruby a lot lately about how she's always around you. So I want to see if what Yang is assuming is remotely close to the truth." Says Blake with a calculating eye.

Sigh* "Fine, but if I find you snooping through my drawers, I wont hesitate to kick you out." Says Jaune, trying to tease her a little.

"Why? Is there something in your room you dont want me to find?" She says with a smirk, is she teasing back? Blasphemy!

"Blake, think about what you said. Do you understand that you told me that you're gonna follow me back to my place in search of something, naughty?" Jaune says that last part in a deeper tone of of voice. What, it's fun messing with Blake.

Blake is in the middle of a mental brakedown right now, with a slight blush as she looks off in the distance

 _"Did Jaune really just say that? Why did that sound so seductive?! Was Yang right!? Oh god I hope not but I also hope so!"_

Blake still blushing a little at her inner thoughts, Decides to say, "Would I find something you haven't shown me yet?" **(i'm sorry about the innuendoes, not really hehe)**

"I'm confused, you want me to show you my dark secrets?" Jaune says with a quirked brow

"Yes?" She says a little confused herself

"How about a trade? One dark secret for one favor. Work for you?" Jaune says Vaguely

"What kind of favor?" Blake says as she lets her inner fantasies run wild.

"I need your help with something." Jaune says trying to keep it vague

"That doesn't help your situation, It's kinda vague." Says Blake

"Yup, i'm the more vague out of the two of us. I never say anything, nope not at all." Says Jaune with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Ok I get it. Fine i'll help you if it's not something, morally wrong."Says Blake with a hesitant tone of voice

"Alright, follow me." Says Jaune as he leads her to his dorm room.

After walking for a few minutes they arrive at the JNPR dorm room.

Jaune opens the door for her and says "Ladies first." Blake simply rolls her eyes with a smirk on her face as she walks in.

"Ok, what do you and Ruby do when you 'hang out'?" she says with the air quotes

"What with the air quotes, we're just doing friend stuff. Along with her helping me work on other stuff." Said Jaune, still trying to be vague

"What is the stuff she's helping you work on?" Says Blake

"Will you tell anyone if I tell you this?"He says

"This is all to satisfy my curiousity, so no." She says

Jaune looks hesitant but goes over to his bed and pulls out the guitar case from under it. He opens it up so Blake can see the guitar.

"Why red and black?"

Jaune simply smile at the little pun he had set up for Blake. _"Yes she fell for it!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Paint it black- The Rolling Stones_

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colours anymore, I want them to turn black_

 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 _I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

 _With flowers and my love, both never to come back_

 _I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

 _Like a newborn baby, it just happens everyday_

 _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

 _I see my red door and must have it painted black_

 _Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

 _It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

 _No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

 _I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

 _If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

 _My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colours anymore, I want them to turn black_

 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 _I wanna see it painted, painted black_

 _Black as night, black as coal_

 _I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

 _I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

 _Yeah_

 _Song end_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's why" Jaune says with a smirk

Blake seems surprised by his skill, almost as much as Ruby was when she first saw him play

Meanwhile, in Blakes mind, _"When did he get this good!? I would have noticed if he had_ _been practicing! Has he always been this good!? This way too much like Ninjas of Love :The Traveling Bard!"_

Jaune waves his hand in front of a blushing Blake "Blake, you alright?"

She has yet to respond and now has a small trickle of blood coming down her nose.

"Blake, you're scaring me here. Are you okay?" Says Jaune now slightly worried

Suddenly Blake is on the floor, unconscious.

"Blake?! Ok, we'll just take you back to Team RWBY. This isn't a big deal heh heh heh." He says trying to convince himself that it's all ok.

He picks up Blake bridal style and walks to team RWBY's dorm. After kicking their door lightly to signify that he was there.

After half a minute went by someone answers the door. "Hey Jaune, why is Blake unconscious?" says a little reaper

"Well, she found out something I probably shouldn't have done." Says Jaune, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you knocked her out?!" Ruby says

"No! She listended to me play for a while and just had a nosebleed then passed out." Says Jaune defensiveley

"Huh, I still don't know why she does that. Anyways, I'll help her get back on her feet. Leave it to me!" She exclaims excitedly

"That was the plan, Anyways it's getting late, so i'm gonna got to bed now. G'night!"

"Night Jaune" Says Ruby as she drags her teamate into her dorm and closes the door.

Jaune now walks into his room and lays down on his bed and thinks to himself, _"Today was a good day"_ as he drifts off to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So yeah it actually took me a few days to write this because I was stuck between either using paint it black or incubus's drive. Anyways thats all I got today. I'll see you beautiful bastards again tommorrow. G'night.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stairway to Heaven

**Alright, I'm sorry! It wasn't tomorrow, I fucked up. I was busy working on something else, only to look up and see that the weekend ended in what felt like half an hour. Hopefully this will get you guys to forgive me for getting your hopes up for daily updates. Well, enough about me and more about the music, because we all know that you specifically come for music recommendations, either that or the humor. Onwards, to Musical Bastard. Also I own none of this. If I did, it would be shit.** **ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF SWEARS BECAUSE I WAS TIRED!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been three days since Blake found out about Jaune knowing how to play guitar, and I'll the first to say that their friendship has gotten a little awkward.

Occasionally at lunch, she'll stare at him for a while and then space off and just pass out. Takes all of Team RWBY to wake her up.

Yang took notice of this and has been a merciless tease, but in reality is a little worried for what her partner saw. What is it that she saw?

So Yang took it upon herself to find out.

So, here we find Yang outside the Team JNPR room. "Hey, Vomit Boy! Open up, it's Yang!"

"Go... The Fuck... away..." Said Jaune from behind his door.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" Said Yang with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Fuck... You... I just want sleep..." Said Jaune still sitting behind his door.

"Now, how are you going to do that and sleep?" Says Yang, trying to tease.

"In bed..." Said Jaune as he was now trying to get up and open the door.

She says, "Is that an offer?" Still trying to tease.

Jaune, now standing in front of his open door in only boxers and s grey shirt says, "For you, maybe later after I get some sleep. So, are you here to piss me off or do you have a good reason for being here?"

Ignoring his first comment, Yang says, "Blake's been acting really weird lately and I want to know why. So tell me Vomit Boy, what did you do?" She says, trying to threaten an irritated musical bastard

"In simple terms, without revealing too much, she saw what she shouldn't have seen." Jaune says, still being vague

"What did she see? Wait, she didn't see... the thing did she?" She says with a smirk

"Goddamnit Yang, no she did not see my dick. But by the way she was looking at me after she saw what she did, it looked like she had seen it." Says Jaune with an equally devilish smirk

"Look at us, two blondes making all the bad, original jokes" Says Yang, slightly dissappointed in herself for getting off track.

"Well, to answer your question she saw this." He pulls out his guitar from under the bed.

"Y'know, if you didn't pull out your guitar that would have sounded kinda messed up." She says

"What were you thinking about?" He says with a quirked brow and smirk

"Uhh..." She says, having mental images flow through her mind almost as bad Blake did

"I'm just messing with you. I know exactly what you were thinking, and might I say that is one active imagination. But hey, we'll work on the reality of that situation later." He said trying to tease her.

But Yang took it a completely different direction

 _"What is happening right now?! I mean Jaune is gutsy but never this gutsy! Wait a minute, he said something about the reality of a situation, what situation?!"_ As you can tell, she's panicking.

Jaune right now is sitting on his bed with his guitar in his lap. He strums a few chords to see if it's still in tune.

"Well, lets make some music happen."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Stariway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin_

 _There's a lady who's sure_

 _All that glitters is gold_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

 _When she gets there she knows_

 _If the stores are all closed_

 _With a word she can get what she came for._

 _Ooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

 _There's a sign on the wall_

 _But she wants to be sure_

 _'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

 _In a tree by the brook_

 _There's a songbird who sings,_

 _Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder._

 _There's a feeling I get_

 _When I look to the west,_

 _And my spirit is crying for leaving._

 _In my thoughts I have seen_

 _Rings of smoke through the trees,_

 _And the voices of those who standing looking._

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

 _Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

 _And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune_

 _Then the piper will lead us to reason._

 _And a new day will dawn_

 _For those who stand long_

 _And the forests will echo with laughter._

 _If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,_

 _Don't be alarmed now,_

 _It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

 _Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

 _But in the long run_

 _There's still time to change the road you're on._

 _And it makes me wonder._

 _Your head is humming and it won't go_

 _In case you don't know,_

 _The piper's calling you to join him,_

 _Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,_

 _And did you know_

 _Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

 _And as we wind on down the road_

 _Our shadows taller than our soul._

 _There walks a lady we all know_

 _Who shines white light and wants to show_

 _How ev'rything still turns to gold._

 _And if you listen very hard_

 _The tune will come to you at last._

 _When all are one and one is all_

 _To be a rock and not to roll._

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

 _Song end_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, at least Jaune made Yang stop panciking.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Yang?"

"You do know you shouldn't play with a womans hearts strings , right?" Says Yang, making a pun and teasing him

"Which woman?" says the very tired blonde

"Jaune, i'm the only woman here. What made you think otherwise?"

Jaune simply points to the door Yang left open, only to see the door slowly creeping shut.

"Ruby, stop trying to get a free song. We talked about this, one song, one favor."

But I already heard a song." Says the silver eyed huntress in training

"Well, lucky for you I have a favor." Says the tired blonde

"Which is?" Says Ruby

"I need you to get me a book from Blakes bookshelf, something to do with ninjas and a bard." With that said, Yang's eyes nearly escape her eye sockets.

"She compared you to... that?! I mean, I get that she's the quiet girl, but that just a vivid imagination!" Now Yang's Freaking out again

"Whatever, just get me the book someday. Anyways, i'm tired so I'll see you guys around."

"What? Aren't you going to ask me for a favor?" Says the other blonde in the room.

"I'll cash it in later, anyways goodnight."

"Goodnight Jaune" say the two sisters as they walk out of his dorm room

 _"Sleep, take me now"_ Jaune thinks to himself as he lays in bed.

This has been a tiring day for Jaune, but he had fun. And just like that, Jaune was asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, I hope this was up to par. I stayed home from school to write this and it was a pain to manage that. Anyways, this was Yang's chapter if you couldn't tell, I just wrote this for fun. As for the song I used, I don't have much of a reason other than "I like led zeppelin." Well, I hope you enjoyed this shitty excuse of a chapter, I'll see you guys next time. Cya**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Creep

**Hey guys, Im doing more than just music for guitars now. Wait, I can explain! So, I just sat down and watched a lot of Bo Burnham specials, and that man is a champion. Also, I just wanted to expand my music options as a whole. Also, if you have any song recommendations, leave it in a review and I'll listen to it and come up with a situation for it. Just keep an open mind for this chapter, please and thank you. God, I hope people read these. Anyways, Onwards, to The Musical Bastard. Also I own none of this. Also occasional swearing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's the next day since Jaune has played guitar for Yang and I'll be blunt, he's kinda pissed off.

Well, you would be too if some of your closest friends found out some of your darkest secrets.

So now we see the musical bastard trudging through the halls still very irritated.

"Goddamnit, I just suck a keeping secrets don't I world?" Says Jaune

"Yes Mr Arc, you do indeed." Says the Creepy old man who walks around the corner.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"So, I hear you play instruments? How well do you think you play?" Says the secretive headmaster.

"First of all, I only play guitar. Second of all, Pretty damn well." Says the blonde getting a little cocky.

"Mr Arc, please refrain from using such foul language. Whilst I personally don't mind, the school board would have my head if I allowed it." Says the older man

"You mean Professor Goodwitch?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah, I guessed as much."

"Tell me Mr Arc, would you like to finish this conversation elsewhere?"

"Only if someone else follows us, mama always told me to never follow strangers unless someone else is with me." Says Jaune, trying to make the older man laugh, even only a little.

"*sigh* Your sense of comedy is very strange to me Mr Arc. Very well, Miss Goodwitch will be with us."

"Works for me. Also, I don't mean to be rude but is there something going on between you two?"

The older man simply sips from his mug as Jaune follows him.

After ten minutes of walking to the headmasters office they take a seat.

"Would you like some coffee Mr Arc?" Offers the Headmaster

"Sure." He says as he grabs the spare mug from the headmaster.

They both sit in silence waiting for Miss Goodwitch to show up. What is taking her so long?

"Well, it seems Glynda wont be joining us. A shame."

"Well, what exactly did you want to talk about?"Asks Jaune a little confused

"Well Mr Arc, lets start with a simple question. What your favorite fairytale?"

"That's an easy one, in fact any musician can answer that." Says the blonde

"Well, what is it?"

"The tales of The Musical Bastard. That man is practically my idol."

"And why is that?" Says the sneaky headmaster

"Because he knew every song ever recorded in the history of remnant" said Jaune

"Yes well, the tales of The Musical Bastard aren't as well known as the four seasons." Says the professor

"Where I come from it's pretty well known, I can almost guarantee that there are some things you don't know about it." Says the young musician

"Such as?"

"Well, i'm gonna have to start at the beginning."

Long ago, before Vale was known as a kingdom and as more of a small town, there was a young man who wanted to share his music with the world and travel to see new sights. So he did just that, He grabbed his guitar and went off to see the world.

From Sanus, to Anima, to Mantle. He had seen it all, the joy, the anger, the love, the hate, he had seen it all. But he didn't hear anything in his travels. No Music, no laughter, it was sad for him to not hear new kinds of music. So he put it upon himself to introduce new kinds of music to where ever he went.

Over time, he had started run into grimm, but he never cared. He would simply sit down and play guitar. His ability to pacify the grimm with his music is what made him a legend. The problem with this ability however, is that it can cause a lot of strain on the users body. If they play their music too little they get angry all the time and turn violent, if they play too much they put themselves at risk for going into an irreversible coma. The Musical Bastard never cared about the side affects, he only cared about sharing his music.

Then one day, he met an old man that seemed to live alone, he thought that it must be a very lonely way to live, so he put it upon himself to share his music with the old man in hopes of making a friend, and a friend he did make. The old man was no normal old man though, he was a very powerful man, yet very appreciative of the music that was shared with him. In return for the music that was shared with him, the old man granted The Musical Bastard knowledge of all songs ever made, and knowledge of future songs. With that an ever lasting bond was forged, every few months The Musical Bastard would visit the old man and share more music in exchange for his friendship.

Over time, The Musical Bastard grew weaker because of him playing his music more than he should have. His last song was played in the company of his closest friends including the old man. That is the Tale of The Musical Bastard.

"Thats it professor, that is the true tale of The Musical Bastard." Says the young musician

"Quite the tale don't you think?" Says the Headmaster after drinking from his mug.

"Yes, but this tale is what drives me to better myself as a musician, to share my music, to make the world a better place." Says the aspiring musician.

"But it is just a simple fairytale." Says the professor.

"All stories have a lick of truth professor."

"What is the truth in the story then Mr Arc?"

"Violence can't always be solved with more violence. The Musical Bastard sang his problems away. The real battle is learning when to throw down your weapons sing your problems away."

"Quite the speech Mr Arc, but the grimm wont care about you throwing down your weapons."

"Wont stop me from sharing my music with the world."

"Well I wish the best of luck with that, either way I have spent far too much of your time. Also, I had noticed you had seemed much angrier before you came in, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you headmaster."

"It's not a problem Mr Arc. It is my job to look after my students, but I do this part out of my own free will."

"Thanks anyway, I'll see you around." Says Jaune

With that Jaune walks out of the headmasters office and heads for his room.

Once he gets there he sees his team waiting for him outside of there room.

 _"This could be bad"_ He thinks to himself.

Oh, they spotted him, _"Welp, no better time than the present"_ He starts walking towards them, only to see them have a mixture of emotion on their faces. Happiness, relief, anger. Y'know, normal emotions.

"Jauney! Where have you been!? We haven't seen you all day!"Says the Energetic redhead. **(Best Gurl, just not for Jaune)**

"Yeah well, I went to talk to Professor Ozpin and I guess our little chat lasted longer than I thought."

"Well Now you have to make pancakes with Ren in the morning to pay your debt"Said by his partner

"Sure, I'll help Ren in the kitchen. Ren, don't they make better slave drivers than huntresses?"

"Yes, yes they do." Said by his only male friend.

"Welp, I'm off to bed. G'night." Said Jaune.

"Good night." his team says simultaniously

He walks into his dorm and curls up in his bed, but somethings not right. He looks under his bed to see if his guitar is still there, and it is. But somethings not right, what is it?

 _"Ive never shared my music with my team, have I? Welp, might as well show them now"_

"Hey guys, can I show you guys something before bed?" He says as he pulls out his guitar.

"Sure thing Jauney, what did you want to show us?" Said Nora as she drags the rest of the team through door

"Lets make some music happen."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Creep - Radiohead_

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry_

 _You float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _And I wish I was special_

 _You're so fuckin' special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _I want to have control_

 _I want a perfect body_

 _I want a perfect soul_

 _I want you to notice_

 _When I'm not around_

 _You're so fuckin' special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _She's running out again,_

 _She's running out_

 _She's run run run run_

 _Whatever makes you happy_

 _Whatever you want_

 _You're so fuckin' special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _I don't belong here._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry I didn't share this before, but I'll explain why later. Right now i'm tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Jaune, before you go, I have a question." Said Ren

"Sure thing Ren, shoot." Said Jaune, wondering what the question will be.

"Most songs are dedicated to something, what is that song dedicated to?"

"My friends, that a good enough answer?" Asked Jaune.

"Yes, it works just fine." Said Ren

"Alright, good night."said Jaune, as he put away his guitar and went to bed, but as he was falling asleep he had one final thought, _"Today was different, but in a good way."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter took me 2 days to write but it was totally worth it. As for what's happening to me and this story,things aren't changing nor will they change because I have a lot of free time, and as long as I have that I will be dedicating it to this story as well as a few others I'm working on. But yeah, thats all I had to say, I'll see you guys later. Cya**


	6. Chapter 6: White as snow

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. If you didn't know I've been working on a different story called Jaune Arc The Time Traveling Bastard. I'm not saying check it out, but there are going to be some changes when it comes to writing my stories. I'm going to alternate between stories per chapter. For example, I'll make one chapter for this, and after this I will make a chapter for The time traveling bastard. I just thought you guys would want to know. Sorry for taking so long to get to this. As always, I hope you enjoy. Also, I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a few days since Jaune had performed for his team and he will be the first to say that he is feeling a lot better now that he has had such a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders.

Right now we see Jaune walking to Combat Class, quite happily. Almost as if he can take anything the world throws at him.

As he walks in to class and takes a seat, he sees Miss Goodwitch take the stage.

"Students, today we will be doing something different from the regular dueling. Today we will be fighting live Grimm in the Emerald Forest to test your skills and how many Grimm you can fight at once." Miss Goodwitch says, multiple students complain and whine, but not Jaune. It seems like he's indifferent of the situation.

"Everyone, go get your equipment and meet at the edge of the forest. Your test begins in an hour." The Proffesor commands

Everyone goes to the locker room to grab their equipment, except Jaune. He goes to his dorm room and grabs his guitar while straping on his armor. What is he thinking?

After everyone grabs their equipment they meet up at the edge of the Forest. Everyone seems a little worried, except, yet again, Jaune. Has he lost his mind, or forgotten the meaning of fear?

"Alright class, we will be spending the next hour evaluating how much better you have gotten at combating the grimm. If things get too bad I will pull you out of combat. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, why does the worst fighter out of all of us not have a weapon?" says a student no one really knows.

"The Headmaster asked Jaune if he wanted to bring a weapon, but Mister Arc simply shook his head."

All the students look at Jaune as if he were crazy, which he might be, but Jaune doesn't care. He simply straps his guitar to his back and walks into the forest.

"Mr Arc, I have yet to give you your assignment." Said Miss Goodwitch.

He just keeps walking into the forest as all the other students look outraged, no one has ever blown off Miss Goodwitch to walk away like he did.

Now we see Jaune walking through the forest trying to find some high ground. _"Where would be a nice place to play?"_ He thinks to himself.

After looking around for ten minutes, he finds a nice hill not too deep in the woods but not too open where anyone will see him.

After making his way over to the hill, he sits down and puts his guitar in his lap. He waits to hear the sounds of combat he wishes to prevent. Nothing needs to die today.

After about twenty minutes of listening he hears multiple gunshots off in the distance, with that he simply smiles.

He checks if his guitar is in tune, which it is, and gets ready to play for a great audience.

"Lets make some music happen"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Snow - Red Hot Chili Peppers_

 _Come to decide that the things that I tried_

 _Were in my life just to get high on_

 _When I sit alone_

 _Come get a little known_

 _But I need more than myself this time_

 _Step from the road to the sea to the sky_

 _And I do believe that we rely on_

 _When I lay it on_

 _Come get to play it on_

 _All my life to sacrifice_

 _Hey oh_

 _Listen what I say, oh_

 _I got your hey oh_

 _Now listen what I say, oh_

 _When will I know that I really can't go_

 _To the well once more time to decide on?_

 _When it's killing me_

 _When will I really see_

 _All that I need to look inside_

 _Come to believe that I better not leave_

 _Before I get my chance to ride_

 _When it's killing me_

 _What do I really need_

 _All that I need to look inside_

 _Hey oh_

 _Listen what I say, oh_

 _Come back and hey oh_

 _Look here what I say oh_

 _The more I see, the less I know_

 _The more I like to let it go_

 _Hey oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _Where it's so white as snow_

 _Privately divided by a world so undecided_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _In between the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _And it's so white as snow_

 _Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _When to descend to amend for a friend_

 _All the channels that have broken down_

 _Now you bring it up_

 _I'm gonna ring it up_

 _Just to hear you sing it out_

 _Step from the road to the sea to the sky_

 _And I do believe what we rely on_

 _When I lay it on_

 _Come get to play it on_

 _All my life to sacrifice_

 _Hey oh_

 _Listen what I say, oh_

 _I got your hey oh_

 _Listen what I say, oh_

 _The more I see, the less I know_

 _The more I like to let it go_

 _Hey oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _Where it's so white as snow_

 _Privately divided by a world so undecided_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _In between the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _Where it's so white as snow_

 _Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _I said hey, hey, yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now_

 _Hey, hey, yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now_

 _Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _Where it's so white as snow_

 _Privately divided by a world so undecided_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder_

 _Where it's so white as snow_

 _Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _I said hey oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Tell my love now_

 _Hey, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune started playing there was sounds of battle, but now it is silent, and it's snowing now?

All the students stop fighting to admire the snow, and even the Grimm have stopped fighting to look at the snow.

Right now, Jaune is still sitting up on the hilltop he played on and is listening for any sound. But he hears nothing but peace.

With his job done, his test finished, and his music shared, he goes back to his dorm room to get some much deserved rest.

Or he would have if Miss Goodwitch hadn't gotten in his way.

"Mister Arc, I have yet to see you combat the Grimm, please go back to the forest and actually fight one." said Miss Goodwitch.

"Why fight them when they don't want to fight themselves?" He can see that she is clearly confused.

He simply points to a small pack of beowolves playing in a small pile of snow. With that shown to Miss Goodwitch, he walks off towards the academy to get some rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Holy Jeebus, I made this in a night and I'm proud of myself for doing it. Hold on, I know what you might be thinking, 'How did Jaune manage all of this?' It will all be explained in the next chapter, so bear with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, If you did, tell me, if not, tell me what I did wrong. Anyways, I'm just gonna chill for now. Cya guys.**


	7. Notice, it could be better

***Sigh* Where to start, god this should've been dropped half a year ago.** **Alright, so for a while, this story's been pretty dead, and honestly, I won't apologize for that, because if I hadn't stopped writing this, then I wouldn't have my moderately successful stories, like Drunken Bastard and Time Traveling Bastard. What I will apologize for is the fairly shitty writing along with the fact that I hadn't even thought of a decent plot, and the grammar, don't get me started on it. But really, I loved writing this story at the time, and I still love the concept of writing a music fic, but now I've got so much shit on my plate that it's gonna take a while before there's room for anything else. And the story is almost un-salvageable, I just can't see what the younger me saw, not anymore.**

 **In my eyes now, I see this story as a stain on my profile, like one you would find on a really good looking t-shirt, and after going back and looking it over, I just realized that it could've been so much more, it could've been good. I know there's a lot of competition to deal with, but it would still be fun, so starting today, this version of Musical Bastard is dead, should've been dead months ago really, but the life support plug was stuck, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try again. I want to re-write it, I want to make it good, so if there are people out there who still read this for some god forsaken reason, then yeah, I hope you're cool with that, and I hope you understand why I had to do this.**

 **After all, you know I had to do it to em.**


End file.
